Software can be built within a build environment. The software can be built by compiling, interpreting, or otherwise transforming source code for the software into another format (e.g., into a binary file). The build environment can be a virtual environment that has specific applications, libraries, shared objects, and other software components that may be integral for (e.g., required for) building the software. For example, the build environment can have a particular compiler installed, which can be used to compile the source code for the software into the binary file. The build environment may also have a set of libraries installed, which the compiler may need to successfully compile the source code into the binary file. The build environment may further have a specific operating system (e.g., Red Hat™ Linux) that supports the particular compiler.